


ENIGMA

by Yuki_sharaa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Mystery, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_sharaa/pseuds/Yuki_sharaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pernah mengalami suatu hal ganjil yang tidak masuk akal? Pernah melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat orang lain? Pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dan menghilang secara tidak wajar? Pernah bertemu seseorang yang serupa tapi tak sama? Atau pernah menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya? Rukia pernah—Enigma/Mystery/Friendship/Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tetangga Baru

 

 

 

 

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

  
_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing** _

* * *

 

**...**

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

 

 

 

**[4 November 2023, Karakura Town]**

 

 

 

_...Minggu, 12 November 2000..._

_Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya, aku sukses tertipu. Terima kasih untuk Hisana nee-chan! Lagi pula dari sekian banyak tayangan di hari minggu, kenapa harus Chappy yang jadi korban? Ke mana perginya keadilan di dunia ini?_

_Haaah, setidaknya masih ada kabar baik. Hari ini kami punya anggota keluarga baru. Perkenalkan, namanya Shirayuki. Dia sangat manis dan sangat kecil. Mungkin umurnya masih satu bulan... hehe, itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. Terima kasih Byakuya nii-san...!_

_Hari minggu yang sangat hangat. Nii-san pulang; nee-chan yang berisik...ah maksudku selalu 'terlalu' semangat setiap hari; dan ada Shirayuki. Kebahagiaan yang lengkap. Seandainya setiap hari bisa seperti ini._

_Ah, iya aku hampir lupa. Hari ini juga ada tetangga baru. Dan sepertinya, dia orang yang cukup...aneh._

 

 

 

 

Buku bersampul ungu dengan bahan kulit itu masih terbuka saat sang pembaca tersenyum. Halaman putih yang sudah berubah kekuningan itu masih ditatapnya. Seakan mencoba merekam setiap goresan tinta yang mulai memudar di tiap-tiap katanya. Kisah kesekian yang telah dibacanya di setiap lembar.

Seolah mampu membayangkan kejadian sesungguhnya yang tertuang dalam buku harian tua di hadapannya. Membuat Toushiro semakin ingin melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Sosok si Pemilik buku sekaligus sosok yang begitu dikaguminya.

_"Untuk mu, Toushiro. Tidak ada hal terbaik yang bisa ayah berikan, selain benda ini."_

Kata-kata mendiang sang Ayah kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuat Toushiro kembali memandang sendu penuh rindu pada sang Buku. Tangan kanannya beralih pada sebuah benda seperti bandul berbentuk perunggu. Benda ini sudah ada di dalam buku sejak ia pertama kali membukanya.

Ibu jarinya meraba pelan bandul tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya sampai tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengamati intens dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keraguan.

_"Temuilah dia! Maka kau akan mengerti."_

Pesan terakhir sang ayah sebelum menutup mata adalah kata-kata paling absurd yang pernah didengar Toushiro. Membuat otaknya dilanda kebimbangan total sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hari kematian sang Ayah, sekaligus hari pertama ia mulai membaca buku itu.

Namun, juga hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membacanya ketika kegundahan menguasai hatinya. Tiga hari dihabiskan Toushiro hanya untuk merenung dan berpikir; menguras otak jeniusnya mencari sebuah jawaban yang malah selalu menemui jalan buntu.

Hingga ia kalah pada rasa penasaran terhadap isi buku, dan kembali memutuskan untuk membacanya hari ini. Sabtu, tanggal 4 November 2023. Dan pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar di benaknya untuk keseribu kalinya

_'Bisa 'kah?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Tetangga Baru—Bagian Pertama**

* * *

 

 

 

**[Minggu, 12 November 2000** **—Karakura Town]**

 

 

 

Berkas cahaya menembus dari sela-sela tirai ungu yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber terang di ruangan remang yang damai. Nuansa ungu dan violet berpadu samar menghiasi seluruh pelosok ruangan. Menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik adalah seorang perempuan.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan, semua terlihat normal dengan lemari pakaian dua pintu di pojok ruangan; meja di samping jendela dengan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang tertata rapi di atasnya; satu stell seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek, sweter kuning gading tanpa lengan dengan logo Karakura High School di dada kiri, dan rok rample abu-abu pendek tergantung rapi di belakang pintu; dan sebuah _single bad_ dengan selimut ungu berbulu yang terlihat menggunung serta beberapa bantal yang berserakan di lantai akibat kebrutalan sang pemilik.

Lalu di manakah gerangan sang pemilik kamar?

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Jam kecil berbentuk kelinci bergetar dengan dering memekakkan telinga yang tanpa jeda. Memaksa sebuah tangan timbul tiba-tiba dari dalam gunungan selimut ungu di atas kasur. Meraba-raba asal meja kecil di samping tempat tidur hingga tangan itu menemukan sang jam kelinci lalu menekan kuat-kuat tombol di bagian atas kepalanya. Seketika kamar kembali ke suasanan damai. Hening.

Sang tangan pun kembali menyelusup ke dalam gunungan selimut. Yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tentang keberadaan sang pemilik kamar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... BANGUUUNN. INI SUDAH PAGI. AYO BANTU ONEE-CHAN MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN."

Suara ketukan pintu disusul suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar dari luar pintu. Membuat gunungan selimut bergerak-gerak gelisah selama beberapa detik lalu kembali diam, tanpa sebuah jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... CEPAT BANGUN... HARI INI NII-SAN AKAN PULANG."

Seruan kedua malah membuat gunungan selimut bergeming. Tak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman tidak jelas, "Ummm~~"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAAA... ASTAGA, KAU AKAN KETINGGALAN SERIAL CHAPPY THE BUNNY MINGGU INI JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA BANGUN."

Seketika gunungan selimut ungu berbulu itu tersibak kuat dengan seseorang yang terlonjak duduk tiba-tiba di atas kasur. Memunculkan seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan, piyama kusut, dan tampang pongohnya yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur begitu mendengar kata "Chappy The Bunny".

Serial kartun favoritnya yang selalu ditunggunya di layar kaca setiap seminggu sekali dan setiap jam 6 pagi dengan durasi 30 menit. Yang tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh gadis yang dikenal bernama Rukia ini. Ya, Rukia tidak akan pernah melewatkannya. Tapi, kenapa Onee-chan bilang ia akan ketinggalan. Memang ini jam berapa?

Kepalanya menoleh ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat jam kelinci kecil yang berdiri dengan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 3 dan jarum pendek ke angka 6.

Mata Rukia langsung mendelik menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 6.15 pagi. Itu artinya—

Rukia sudah melewatkan serial terfavorite 'Chappy The Bunny' selama 15 menit... 15 MENIT...—ini sungguh suatu malapetaka baginya.

.

.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar sang adik, Hisana memutuskan untuk beranjak dari depan pintu kamar. Batinnya heran, padahal Chappy selalu menjadi jurus ampuh baginya untuk membangunkan tidur adiknya yang mirip kerbau mati. Tapi kenapa Rukia sama sekali tidak menyahut?

Seketika pertanyaan di benak Hisana terjawab sudah ketika terdengar suara derap langkah cepat dan panik dari dalam kamar. Disusul pintu kamar yang menjeblak tiba-tiba dengan Rukia di ambang pintu, lalu berlari cepat melewati Hisana seperti angin dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

Hisana hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah sang adik dengan rupa yang seperti pencerminan dirinya itu. Lalu melangkah kembali ke kamar sang adik berniat menutup pintu yang terbuka, tapi pemandangan tempat tidur yang acak kadut membuat Hisana hanya mampu menghela napas geram. Ia tidak mau menambah kerutan di wajahnya karena marah-marah di minggu pagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Ini minggu pagi yang cerah, Rukia."

Hisana mengomentari wajah tertekuk adiknya yang sejak 5 menit lalu sudah dipampangnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dapur setelah Rukia menyelesaikan tontonannya dan setelah Hisana selesai membereskan kekacauan di kamar Rukia.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik yang malah sibuk memotong wortel seperti penjagal yang sedang merajang sepotong jari. Hisana melirik adiknya sekilas lalu kembali pada sup _miso_ yang hampir mendidih.

"Apa chappy tidak menghibur mu hari ini?" pertanyaan Hisana sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Rukia yang seolah berkata 'sudah tahu kenapa bertanya'.

Membuat Hisana tidak mampu menahan cekikikannya karena berhasil mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu. Yup, Hisana berhasil membangunkan Rukia di minggu pagi buta dengan membohonginya. Padahal minggu ini serial Chappy The Bunny andalannya sedang libur karena diganti dengan tayangan perhitungan suara pemilihan kepala negara.

Tawa Hisana yang semakin menjadi membuat Rukia menggeram, "Onee-chan... hentikan itu."

"Hahaha.. baiklah.. baiklah, maaf." Hisana berdehem sekali untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, "Makanya segera hilangkan wajah cemberut mu itu kalau tidak ingin Nii-san mu mengira kau telah mengalami kasus pembulian di sekolah."

Rukia malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal, karena ia memang baru saja mengalami pembulian oleh kakak tercintanya. Lebih tepatnya penipuan.

"Tapi, kenapa Byakuya Nii-san belum sampai juga?" tanya Rukia begitu menyadari ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

TING TONG

Tepat setelah Hisana berkata demikian, bel rumah berbunyi. Membuat dua kepala yang hampir serupa itu bertukar pandang.

"Sepertinya itu dia," tebak Hisana.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," ujar Rukia cepat lalu melepas celemek yang dipakainya dan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

Dan benar saja, ketika pintu terbuka langsung menampilkan seorang pria tampan berwajah stoic dengan setelan jas lengkap.

" _Okaeri nasai_ , Byakuya nii-san!" sapa Rukia begitu menemukan kakak iparnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hn, tadaima." Ujar Byakuya datar lalu melangkah masuk melewati sang adik ipar. Namun, baru 3 langkah, ia berhenti. "Rukia, tolong turunkan sisa barang yang ada di mobil. Ada satu milikmu diantaranya."

"Milikku... yang mana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau akan mengenalinya." Kemudian Byakuya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya heran ketika mulai beranjak ke bagasi mobil. Memangnya barang seperti apa yang telah diberi label 'milik Rukia' oleh sang kakak sehingga Rukia akan mampu mengenalinya. Bukannya tidak senang karena mendapat oleh-oleh, tapi biasanya pemberian Byakuya nii-san-nya adalah salah satu dari peralatan sekolah atau buku-buku yang bertemakan etika; prinsip; atau tata krama dari Negeri Tirai Bambu yang sering dikunjunginya.

Kakak iparnya baru saja pulang setelah seminggu mengurusi bisnisnya di Hongkong. Kegiatan rutin yang wajib di laksanakan Byakuya setiap dua minggu sekali. Meninggalkan Hisana sendiri di rumah jika saja tidak ada Rukia. Yah, untunglah ada Rukia yang memang selalu tinggal bersama Hisana sejak kecil; atau sejak orang tua mereka tiada.

Rukia membuka bagasi belakang mobil kakaknya, dan langsung membuat bibirnya semakin tertekuk... ke bawah? Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar seperti ingin menangis. Jangan salah paham, karena maksudnya bukan menangis terharu seperti mendapat sebuah boneka Chappy seukuran manusia sebagai oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Bukan itu. Hanya saja, benar kata Byakuya, kalau Rukia akan langsung mengenalinya.

Dan itu membuat Rukia semakin ingin menangis ketika yang didapatnya adalah sebuah buku sebesar 'Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang' yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya; yang bahkan lebih mirip bantal dari zaman dinasti kuno ketimbang sebuah buku. Dan apalagi ini? Judul buku yang semakin membuat Rukia ingin menangis meraung-raung dan mencak-mencak di depan rumah. Sebaris kalimat sebagai judul "1001 Pemahaman Etika dan Ideologis _Ala'_ bangsawan Tiongkok", sukses membuat Rukia patah arah.

Memangnya Rukia mau dijadikan apa sama kakak iparnya?

.

.

Byakuya sudah kembali ke duduk di ruang makan setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Menu sarapan pun sudah terhidang hangat di atas meja makan dengan Hisana yang masih mondar-mandir mengambil piring dan susu hangat dari dapur. Namun, pandangan tajamnya bukanlah ke sana melainkan ke arah adik ipar yang telah terlebih dulu terduduk lesu dengan pandangan hampa. Membuat mata Byakuya sedikit menyipit.

"Rukia...," sapa Byakuya datar. Intonasi khasnya; aristokrat.

Namun bukannya jawaban 'iya' seperti biasa, Byakuya malah mendapati sang adik ipar mengangkat wajahnya perlahan; yang malah semakin terlihat putus asa. Semakin mengundang tanya di benaknya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia selama ia pergi.

"Apa kau mengalami pembulian di sekolah?"

Pertanyaan frontal yang langsung membuat tawa Hisana meledak dan membuat Rukia melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tebakan Nee-chan-nya jadi kenyataan, memangnya wajah Rukia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

Dan sukses membuat satu-satunya pria di rumah itu heran; namun tidak kentara. Obsidian hitamnya melirik istri dan adik iparnya bergantian. Ada apa dengan reaksi dua perempuan di hadapannya ini?

"Eghem...," Hisana berdehem berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Tidak ada yang di buli, kau tenang saja. Rukia hanya sedang mengalami hari yang sangaaaaat ... berat." Hisana mencoba menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah dia mengerti penderitaan yang dialami sang Adik.

Sungguh, ia sangat mengerti. Terlebih saat melihat Rukia masuk ke rumah dengan sebuah buku besar di pelukannya. Dan raut _ngambek_ yang diperlihatkan Rukia saat itu, sungguh membuat Hisana mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, memiliki kakak ipar seperti Byakuya yang sangat pengertian; atau sangat tidak pengertian. Tapi satu hal yang paling dimengerti Hisana, kalau ia kembali mendapatkan hiburan di minggu pagi yang cerah.

Rukia yang malang! Dikerjai oleh dua orang di hari yang sama dan berbeda cara. Cara pertama yang penuh dengan kesengajaan oleh kakak kandungnya dan cara kedua yang sama sekali tidak disengaja oleh kakak iparnya.

"Apa yang ada di pangkuan mu, Rukia?" Pertanyaan Byakuya menginterupsi aksi tahan tawa Hisana. Yang langsung membawa dua pasang mata itu mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan mata si Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Rukia sadar kalau nii-san-nya sedang bertanya tentang buku di pangkuannya, tapi kenapa?

Dengan wajah polos, Rukia mengangkat buku dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan pada Byakuya.

"Ini ... milik ku."

.

.

.

Yah, ternyata hipotesis bahwa Byakuya adalah tipe kakak yang tidak pengertian, tidak peka, dan suka mengerjai adiknya walau tanpa sengaja; itu semua sepenuhnya terbantahkan. Ya, semuanya terbukti salah ketika Byakuya berkata datar—

_"Milik mu ada di jok depan, bukan di bagasi belakang."_

Kini, senyum sumringah dan mata berbinar lah yang menghiasi wajah Rukia Kuchiki ketika berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Senyum pertamanya di pagi ini, dan tepat di jok depan.

Sebuah keranjang dengan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang lebat menggonggong dua kali di dalamnya. ' _White Puppy Puddle yang mungil'_ , jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dan juga sangat mahal. Ah, betapa baiknya Byakuya nii-san. Setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya ia dibolehkan memiliki hewan peliharaan. Setelah melewati beberapa syarat tingkat dewa, yang sulitnya seperti ingin memiliki surat ijin mengemudi.

Rukia meraih anjing kecil itu dari dalam keranjang ke dalam gendongannya. Betapa menggemaskannya makhluk putih itu, membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus lembut anjing yang lebih mirip buntelan bulu itu.

"Kau lembut dan sangaaaaat putih... wahai—" decak kagumnya terhenti dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali; bingung dengan panggilan sang peliharaan. Benar juga, nama apa yang pantas untuk makhluk putih ini. Putih? Seperti salju.

"Ah, wahai... Shirayuki."

GUUK...

Satu gonggongan yang sempat membuat kaget, tapi mengundang keceriaan kemudian, "Kau suka?... _Yokatta ne_ Shirayuki."

GUUK GUUK

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat suka nama itu."

GUUK GUUK GUUK

"Iya, aku tahu kau suka."

GUUK GUUK... GUUK GUUK GUUK...GUUK

"Shirayuki, ada apa?"

Tapi Shirayuki tetap saja menggonggong tanpa henti. Memancing keheranan di wajah Rukia karena anjing itu tidak lagi menggonggong padanya, melainkan pada sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa tepat di seberang jalan. Yang turut membawa pandangan heran Rukia ke arah rumah berlantai dua itu.

GUUK GUUK...

Manik ungunya seketika terperangah mendapati beberapa ruangan terlihat terang. Hey, Rukia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa kamar-kamar itu terang? Apa ada yang menyalakan lampu? Bukannya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni? Lalu, siapa yang menyalakan lampu?

Sekilas bayangan terlihat melintas dari jendela kamar di lantai dua, membulatkan mata Rukia yang memang sudah bulat.

_'Itu... aku lihat seseorang barusan.'_

Ditambah—

GUUK GUUK...

Gonggongan tiba-tiba yang membuat Rukia berjengit kaget. Dan segera beranjak masuk dengan langkah memburu.

.

.

"Huaaaa... _kawaiiii_...," teriak Hisana antusias begitu mendapati Rukia memboyong seekor anak anjing. Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat gusar.

"Onee-chan... aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan," ujar Rukia menghiraukan teriakan gemas sang kakak.

"Kochi...kochi...kochi..." Entah memang tidak dengar atau 'pura-pura' tidak dengar, Hisana malah sibuk menggaruk-garuk leher Shirayuki.

"Bukan kochi... tapi Shirayuki."

"Shira...Shira...Shira..."

"Onee-chan!" tegur Rukia lagi meminta perhatian sang kakak.

"Apa Rukia?" jawab Hisana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si anjing kecil.

"Aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan, dan juga... beberapa lampu yang menyala."

Hisana menoleh, "Hm!... Ah, mungkin dia pemilik rumah itu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Pemilik?"

"Iya, ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan menempati rumah itu. Dan kudengar dia akan pindah sekitar dua bulan lagi, tapi kenapa dia pindah secepat ini? Katanya, dia masih ada di luar kota," terang Hisana kemudian kembali beralih pada Shirayuki yang sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Bukannya...rumah itu lama tak dihuni. Ku pikir tidak ada yang punya."

"Tentu saja ada. Dan sekarang dia akan menjadi tetangga baru kita."

"Lalu kenapa dia malah membiarkan rumah itu kosong selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Entahlah. Dan kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, Rukia?" ujar Hisana sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sang adik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dia." Ya. Rukia hanya penasaran, " Yang jelas, dia pasti sangat bernyali," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ku dengar dia berasal dari keluarga Hitsugaya," kata Hisana dibarengi dengan beranjaknya ia ke ruang tengah. Mungkin berniat untuk bermain dengan Srirayuki di sana.

Sedangkan Rukia, masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tertahan oleh pikiran dan rasa penasarannya.

"Hitsugaya?"

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

* * *


	2. Tetangga Baru II

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**...**

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

**Tetangga Baru** **—Bagian kedua  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**[Senin, 13 November 2000—Karakura High School]**

.

.

Rukia baru saja tiba tepat di depan pintu kedua kelasnya, E-2. Ketika keriuhan ramai mirip lebah pekerja terdengar dari dalam kelas. Rukia sempat menghela napas sebelum tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan klasik _ala'_ anak sekolahan di pagi hari menyapanya.

Yah, drama klasik di pagi hari untuk kelas E-2. Kelas tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswi cerdas tapi kelakuan yang sama kacaunya dengan anak SMP.

Ichigo dan Renji yang sibuk berdebat dengan taruhan konyol mereka tentang 'Siapa yang berdiri paling depan saat menonton konser Muse?' kemarin. Chad yang hanya bergumam 'hm-mh' saat mendapat sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari Inoue. Chizuru yang sibuk memeluk Inoue lalu berakhir ditendangan maut Tatsuki. Ishida yang sama sekali tidak terusik dan tetap duduk tenang di bangku depan dengan buku pelajarannya dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya; ciri-ciri murid teladan. Dan Rukia sudah duduk di kursinya; urutan nomor 2 dari belakang, pinggir jendela, dan di belakang kursi Inoue.

Pagi ini kelasnya sangat ramai, walaupun ini keramaian seperti biasa. Paling-paling mereka akan berhenti ribut saat bell tanda masuk berbunyi. Hal itu tak membuat Rukia ambil pusing, dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan pepohonan yang mulai menguning dan angin yang berembus kencang, ciri khas musim gugur, jadi lebih menarik ketimbang menyaksikan keramaian kelasnya.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang... errr maksudnya ketika bel masuk berdering.

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Dan Ishida terlihat berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Ishida Uryu, begitu nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah ketua dari kelas E-2 sekaligus ketua dari seluruh siswa di Karakura High School. Prestasi yang gemilang dan tidak tertandingi selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling pantas untuk menjabat posisi tersebut. Tentu saja itu juga untuk menjaga nama baik ayahnya yang seorang dokter ternama di Karakura Town. Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum menilik sikapnya yang super teladan.

Dan menjemput _sensei_ di ruangannya, juga merupakan tanggung jawab ketua kelas.

Ishida berjalan mantap di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ruang guru. Koridor tampak sepi dikarenakan seluruh siswa sudah berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari balik jendela kalau beberapa kelas sudah memulai pelajaran pertama. Hal itu membuat Ishida mempercepat langkahnya, khawatir kalau teman-teman di kelasnya akan menunggu lama; atau lebih mungkin untuk memulai keributan lagi.

Yah, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Karena akan merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua kelas teladan.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru', Ishida menggeser pintu ruangan. Suasana sunyi didapatnya ketika melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya para guru sudah berada di kelas masing-masing.

Mata biru di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai miliknya mengedarkan pandangan di seputar ruangan tersebut. Hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok wanita keibuan berambut kepang ke depan sedang duduk anggun di kursinya.

Ishida segera menghampiri dan berkata dengan sopan, "Unohana-sensei, hari ini anda mengisi pelajaran pertama di kelas E-2."

Namun minus tanggapan dari sensei yang dimaksud Ishida, yang malah sibuk dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Ishida hanya terdiam dengan tatapan heran melihat Unohana-sensei yang sama sekali tak berpaling. Tidak biasanya guru seni sekaligus wali kelasnya ini menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di kelas, Unohana-sensei. Saya permisi!" Ishida menunduk hormat dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Terdiam sejenak sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu keluar ruang guru. Mata tajamnya melirik sekilas Unohana-sensei yang terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya, tapi diabaikan Ishida dengan kembali melangkah.

Kembali berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi spekulasi aneh mengenai keacuhan Unohana-sensei. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Unohana-sensei tidak mendengarnya tadi. Karena biasanya begitu melihat Ishida datang, Unohanna-sensei akan langsung menyuruhnya membawa beberapa alat bantu mengajar lalu segera beranjak menuju kelas.

Sikap tidak biasa wali kelasnya membuat Ishida kepikiran sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Hingga ia sampai pada pintu geser kedua kelasnya. Dan saat itulah tatapannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Sama-sama menuju kelasnya. Tak pelak mata tajamnya melebar dengan raut wajah tegang sepenuhnya.

"Ishida-san!" tegur seseorang itu ramah begitu mendapati Ishida berdiri terpaku di samping pintu kedua.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya kemudian yang dijawab dengan anggukan kaku Ishida, "I—iya... Unohana-sensei."

Dengan gerakan kaku pula Ishida menggeser pintu dan memasuki kelas tanpa memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak awal telah berdiri di belakang Unohana-sensei; mungkin karena keterkejutannya. Dan disusul Unohana kemudian melalui pintu pertama.

.

.

Ishida telah kembali ke kursinya dan sempat mendapat tatapan heran dari Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya. Mungkin karena mendapati raut tegang tanpa sebab di wajah tirus Ishida. Begitu pula dengan Unohana-sensei yang telah duduk di kursi guru di depan kelas. Menarik seluruh perhatian para siswa termasuk Rukia untuk mengarah padanya.

" _Ohayoo_ , minna-san!" sapanya kepada seluruh murid di kelas itu.

" _Ohayoo gozaimasu_ , Unohana-sensei!" jawab para murid serentak, minus Ishida yang masih tegang dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari senseinya di depan.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan ku, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di ruang kepala sekolah."

Penjelasan Unohana-sensei semakin membuat Ishida mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Bukankah baru saja ia menemui Unohana-sensei di ruang guru di lantai 1. Lalu apa maksudnya senseinya baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah yang _notabene_ -nya ada di lantai 3. Apa Unohana-sensei baru saja mengerjai Ishida? Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, aku membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

Seketika suara bisik-bisik antara para murid terdengar memenuhi ruangan, mewakili rasa penasaran mereka akan siapa gerangan sang murid baru.

"Apa dia seksi, Unohana-sensei?" terutama Keigo yang sepertinya sangat penasaran sampai-sampai nekad bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Huuuuuu...," yang langsung mendapat sorakan kompak dari para siswi dan suara tawa dari para siswa.

Di tengah sorak-sorai para siswa, Renji bergumam pelan, "Aku membencinya."

Dan sukses mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Ichigo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, kepala jeruk?"

"Perkataanmu itu tidak masuk akal, dasar kepala nanas merah!"

"Memangnya kenapa, muka strawberry!"

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya, muka babon!"

Dan Rukia yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka ingin sekali rasanya memecahkan dua kepala buah-buahan itu.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja percekcokan dua kepala beda warna yang tak kunjung habis itu. Dan kembali ke Unohana-sensei yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme para muridnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Hitsugaya-san!"

Perkataan Unohana-sensei berikutnya, tak pelak membuat _Amethyst_ Rukia terperangah ketika nama 'Hitsugaya' memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuatnya langsung lupa dengan Ichigo dan Renji, dan sepenuhnya menatap ke depan.

Tak lama setelah perintah Unohana-sensei, pintu pertama digeser oleh seseorang dari luar. Suasana hening langsung menyerbak seketika dengan semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka.

TAP TAP TAP

Bahkan suara langkah pelan terdengar bergema di ruang kelas ketika seseorang itu memasuki ruangan. Hingga si pusat perhatian sampai tepat di depan kelas dan berdiri tanpa ekspresi di tengah.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama, alamat, dan asal sekolah mu, Hitsugaya-san!" perintah Unohana-sensei super ramah.

Suasana kelas yang tetap hening menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuninya—minus Unohana-sensei tentunya—menanti dengan harap-harap cemas siapakah gerangan sosok pemuda yang ada di depan. Dan tiga detik kemudian,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. _Yoroshiku_!"

Dua suku kata untuk namanya, dan satu kata untuk kalimat perkenalan. Singkat. Padat. Dan tidak sesuai instruksi. Tapi mampu menghipnotis 'hampir' semua puluhan pasang mata yang ada di ruang sunyi itu. Namun, itu pun tak bertahan lama. Karena setelahnya—

"Cool~"

"Astaga, dia keren!"

"Manisnyaa~"

"Tampan sekali, sayang bukan tipe ku."

"Heh, boleh juga!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sepertinya dia tipe irit bicara."

"Aku membencinya."

"Hm-mh"

"Haah! Dia sama sekali tidak seksi, Mizuiro~~"

"Hey, rambutnya itu asli atau palsu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara gaduh lainnya yang cukup meramaikan acara penyambutan murid baru di kelas E-2. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia yang justru menatap heran dengan kerutan di dahinya. Karena kalau memang 'Hitsugaya' yang berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini adalah 'Hitsugaya' yang dibicarakan kakaknya kemarin, Rukia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau pemuda—yang ternyata masih se-umuran dirinya itu—berani tinggal di rumah mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah. Hitsugaya-san," sela Unohana-sensei diantara riuh sahutan para murid. Matanya berkeliling kelas mencari calon kursi untuk murid barunya. Dan begitu menemukannya, "Kau akan duduk di kursi kosong di belakang Kuchiki. Kuchiki-san, tolong angkat tangan mu!"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya sesuai instruksi _sensei_ -nya yang langsung mendapat lirikkan sekilas dari sepasang _emerald_ Toushiro. Rukia mulai menurunkan tangannya perlahan ketika Toushiro menunduk hormat pada Unohana-sensei dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ekor mata lemonnya sempat melirik Toushiro yang baru saja melaluinya.

Dan satu kata yang bisa mewakili kesan pertama Rukia akan sosok pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya saat ini; Dingin.

Lalu setelahnya, bisa dibayangkan, kalau perasaan tak nyaman setia menghinggapi punggungnya selama pelajaran Unohana-sensei berlangsung. Rukia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia merasa aura dingin di belakangnya seolah terus mengamatinya. Apa lagi Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengar pemuda bernama Toushiro itu bersuara. Jelas 'kan kalau ia merasa gelisah di bangkunya dengan punggung yang tegak dan kaku. Intinya Rukia merasa terintimidasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya lebih dulu, meninggalkan Inoue dan yang lainnya di kantin; memanggilnya heran. Karena Rukia hanya pamit lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tentunya dengan senyum saat dirinya melambai pada teman-teman perempuannya. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa kenyang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin ada sisa rasa terintimidasi yang terbawa dari kelas ke kantin.

Selain itu, Rukia memang selalu kembali ke kelas lebih awal. Kebiasaan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi materi selanjutnya, tidak bisa dilewatkannya. Memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaan rumahnya atau sekedar membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, itulah kebiasaannya. Setidaknya, kebiasaannya inilah yang membuatnya bertahan di posisi kedua se-angkatannya. Dan untuk yang pertama, jangan ditanya, sudah pasti Ishida.

Tidak butuh lebih dari tiga menit untuk sampai ke kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung B. Pun ia hanya perlu berjalan santai. Begitu sampai, tangannya langsung menggeser pintu pertama tanpa perlu menunggu. Dan suasana kelas yang tak terlalu ramai didapat Rukia setelahnya. Ternyata ada beberapa murid yang sudah kembali lebih dulu atau memilih tidak keluar kelas saat jam istirahat.

Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya, di pojok belakang, dengan bertopang dagu. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Rukia masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka dengan manik ungu yang memandang lurus sang Pemuda—Toushiro.

Mimik ragu sempat kentara saat Rukia melipat bibir bawahnya ke dalam. Bingung melandanya dengan kaki yang terpaku di tempat. Pilihan antara 'berjalan ke kursinya' atau 'kembali ke kantin' sedang ditimbangnya. Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memilih yang kedua, jadi pilihannya pun jatuh pada 'berjalan ke kursinya'.

Lalu setelah itu apa yang harus dilakukan Rukia, seakan lupa pada tujuan awalnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda Hitsugaya itu membuatnya bingung, dengan kaki yang belum bergerak. Pilihan berikutnya datang antara 'abaikan saja dia' atau 'tegur dia'.

Baiklah, pilihan kali ini cukup sulit. Kalau diabaikan pasti tidak sopan, berhubung Rukia adalah orang yang duduk paling dekat dengan si murid baru. Siapa tahu juga dia adalah si 'Hitsugaya' tetangganya. Setidaknya Rukia bisa berbasa-basi. Tapi pilihan kedua juga tidak terdengar bagus. Menegur bisa saja berarti akan mengusik kenyamanannya atau malah Rukia akan dibilang _sok akrab_. Menilik sikap si pemuda yang dingin dan terlihat tidak ramah.

Lalu sekarang Rukia harus apa? Berdiri di sini sampai bell masuk berbunyi?

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membuang waktunya sia-sia. Menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. Kaki kanannya melangkah, dengan pilihan 'abaikan' dalam hati. Dan kaki kiri melangkah dengan pilihan 'tegur'. Begitu terus secara bergantian : _abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan._

Iris ungunya menatap lantai saat menghentikan langkah ketujuh tepat di samping kursinya. Begitu juga pilihannya yang berhenti pada : _abaikan._

Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah jadi keputusan kakinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Rukia walaupun kaki itu miliknya.

Rukia segera mengambil posisi duduk tanpa banyak pikir. Mengeluarkan buku sejarah dari dalam tas, membukanya, lalu membacanya, dalam diam. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada pemuda di belakang yang masih menghiraukannya. Walaupun jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia merasa terusik dengan sikap dingin si Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...peristiwa besar ini terjadi pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 dan merupakan peristiwa paling bersejarah dalam kemiliteran negara kita."

Mata sipit Ichimaru-sensei menatap bergantian antara buku sejarah di mejanya dan para murid di depannya. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, memperhatikan dengan saksama. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat terpaksa. Seakan takut kalau Ichimaru-sensei akan membuka lebar matanya yang sipit kalau mereka berani tidak memperhatikan. Hey, tatapan Ichimaru-sensei itu bisa membunuh makanya ia menyembunyikannya. Begitu kabarnya.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan rakyat Jepang saat itu atas kesalahan dua kubu yang saling berperang mempertahankan prinsip politik masing-masing. Pemboman itu mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata di—" penjelasan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei berhenti tiba-tiba.

Menarik semua mata berganti dengan pandangan heran. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menoleh bolak-balik antara Ichimaru-sensei dan daerah yang ditatapnya. Daerah belakang dekat jendela. Yang turut mengikutsertakan Rukia bertanya heran dalam hati.

Apa Ichimaru-sensei sedang melihatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Rukia-chan!" panggilan Ichimaru-sensei membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak.

Sementara semua murid menyorotnya dan beberapa mulai menatap cemas padanya. Baiklah, apa Rukia akan menerima mata kematian Ichimaru-sensei?

"I—iya"

Rukia terbata ketika menyahut pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Susah sekali untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Namun, seketika perasaan tertekan itu menguap ketika Ichimaru-sensei kembali berkata.

"Bisa panggilkan teman yang duduk di belakang mu"

"Eh!"

_'Panggilkan? Maksudnya murid baru itu?'_

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, _gomen ne_."

Ah, Rukia mengerti sekarang. Ichimaru-sensei bukan melihatnya melainkan orang di belakangnya.

"Baik... Ichimaru-sensei!" Rukia meragu.

Antara ikhlas dan tidak untuk memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Susah payah ia menghindar. Kenapa sekarang malah disuruh memanggilnya?

Dan begitu kepalanya menghadap si Hitsugaya, kontan Rukia sedikit terkejut. Pantas saja Ichimaru-sensei menyuruhnya. Ternyata murid baru ini lebih memilih memperhatikan jendela ketimbang penjelasan Ichimaru-sensei.

_'Baiklah Hitsugaya, tamat riwayat mu! Sepertinya kau belum tahu julukan Ichimaru-sensei sebagai 'legenda mata kematian'.'_

Rukia berdehem sekali sebelum menyahut pelan, "He—hey!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rukia menghela napas pelan lalu mengendikkan dagunya ke depan, ke arah Ichimaru-sensei, sebagai tanda bahwa ia dipanggil.

" _Moshi-moshi!_ Kau terlihat asing. Siapa nama mu?" sapa Ichimaru-sensei saat si murid baru berdiri di tempat dengan postur tenang nan dingin.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Toushiro datar.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara para murid. Para siswa yang menebak tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan Ichimaru-sensei, dan para siswi yang berkomentar tentang sikap Toushiro yang menurut mereka 'keren'. Padahal cuman menyebutkan nama.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" tukas Ichimaru-sensei menghentikan bisik-bisik yang cukup mengganggu itu. "Bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasan terakhirku?" lanjutnya.

Kalau disuruh mengulang materi yang telah dijelaskan karena tidak memperhatikan, itu hukuman normal. Tapi jadi tidak normal kalau disuruh melanjutkan. Hanya Ishida atau seseorang yang gila sejarah saja yang bisa melakukannya, mungkin Rukia juga termasuk. Dan semua murid pun memandang ragu pada Toushiro, yang bahkan baru masuk di hari pertama. Seakan tahu tidak ada harapan.

Toushiro pun menghela napas seadanya mendengar permintaan guru sejarahnya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi menilik senyum Ichimaru-sensei yang tidak pernah lepas itu, Toushiro tahu ini sebuah desuasi. Jadinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Serangan **Amerika** pada 6 Agustus 1945 terhadap dua kota besar **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki** telah mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata setelah tertimpa bom atom berkekuatan antara 15.000 dan 20.000 ton TNT. Bom Atom pertama yang dijatuhkan ke Hiroshima, 6 Agustus, dinamai **"little boy"**. Dan yang dijatuhkan di Nagasaki, 9 Agustus, dinamai **"fat man"**. Kedua bom tersebut dijatuhkan dari sebuah pesawat **B-29 Flying Superfortress** bernama **Enola Gay** yang dipiloti oleh Letkol. Paul W. Tibbets, dari sekitar ketinggian 9.450 meter atau 31.000 kaki. Senjata ini meledak pada pukul 8.15 pagi (waktu Jepang) ketika bom mencapai ketinggian 550 meter."

Toushiro berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi Ichimaru-sensei yang tetap bergeming dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan para murid sama sekali tidak berkedip memandangnya, takjub mendengar penuturan sangat spesifik Toushiro. Dan Toushiro pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karena dirasa belum cukup membuat Ichimaru-sensei puas dengan penjelasannya.

"Akibat serangan itu, 140.000 orang tewas seketika di **Hiroshima** dan 80.000 di **Nagasaki**. Semua itu dilakukan oleh Amerika dan sekutunya dengan alasan untuk membungkam angkatan perang kekaisaran Jepang yang terkenal sangat heroik, pantang menyerah dan loyal kepada kaisar. Pada saat terjadinya pemboman tersebut, Presiden AS **Harry S Trumman** mengumumkannya lewat kapal **USS Augusta** dari tengah perairan Atlantik dan berujar bahwa perangkat itu (bom atom) 2.000 kali lebih hebat hulu ledaknya dari semua bom yang pernah ada atau terpakai di era tersebut, dan pemilihan kota Hiroshima atas dasar alasan bahwa kota tersebut merupakan markas militer Jepang dan juga sebagai kota pelabuhan besar untuk memasok peralatan perang. Jepang sendiri akhirnya menyerah pada sekutu 6 hari setelah dijatuhkan bom atom tersebut tepat pada tanggal 15 Agustus 1945."

"Sebenarnya, Bom atom kedua yang dijatuhkan di atas **Nagasaki** berasal dari tipe yang berbeda dari yang pernah diuji dampaknya oleh angkatan udara AS. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi Jepang waktu untuk menyerah dan memilih dua kota yang sama ukurannya..."

Tunggu. Rukia dan Ishida tersentak hampir bersamaan dengan posisi keduanya yang masih menatap ke depan. Diikuti Ichimaru-sensei yang sedikit mengintip dari balik mata sipitnya. Mulai menyadari kejanggalan atas penjelasan mendetil Toushiro. Ichigo dan Renji pun mulai tampak terheran-heran mendengarnya.

"...Serangan itu bukanlah sebuah peringatan. AS tidak berencana mecegah kerusakan yang parah di **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki** , misalnya dengan menggunakan bom konvensional saja. Tapi mereka benar-benar bermaksud menghancurkan hampir setiap kota di Jepang dengan ledakan bom. Cukup aneh beberapa artikel mengenai **"bom atom"** jarang menyebutkan tentang pengeboman kedua yang dilakukan di **Nagasaki** atau mengenai jumlah korban di sana. Dan pada kenyataannya Jepang sesungguhnya tidak mampu untuk melawan serangan itu. Untuk menyerang pesawat pengebom itu saja pun tidak bisa. Tetapi para pemimpin Jepang masih enggan untuk menyerah, bahkan setelah pengeboman yang kedua atas **Nagasaki**. Seandainya kaisar Jepang memerintahkan kepada pihak militer Jepang untuk menyerah sebelumnya, mungkin pengeboman itu tidak perlu terjadi—"

" _Ara_... sepertinya kau sangat tahu sejarah, _ne_ shiro-chan!" potong Ichimaru-sensei tiba-tiba dengan tutur khasnya. Disusul dengan senyum yang membuat garis bibirnya melengkung panjang, sehingga mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

Senyum mengerikan yang membuat para murid bergidik ngeri, pun tak mampu merubah raut dingin Toushiro. Membuat Ichimaru-sensei semakin menarik sudut bibirnya.

_'Menarik sekali. Tapi sayang, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia membeberkan semua rahasia negara.'_

"...Bahkan di luar buku." tambah Ichimaru-sensei kemudian.

Perkataan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei kontan membuat Toushiro tertegun di tempatnya. _Emerald_ -nya sedikit melebar. Seolah sesuatu baru saja mengejutkannya. Dirinya kemudian berangsur kembali duduk. Dan kini Toushiro hanya terpaku pada buku cetak sejarah yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Baiklah, materi selanjutnya adalah..." Ichimaru-sensei memulai kembali penjelasannya.

Sementara beberapa murid diantaranya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ishida, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sekaligus membenarkan pernyataan Ichimaru-sensei bahwa penjelasan murid baru itu telah keluar dari materi di buku pelajaran. Bahkan tidak di jelaskan di buku mana pun di perpustakaan. Wajah serius Ishida diam-diam mencurigai dari mana murid baru itu mengetahuinya.

Ichigo, masih belum melepas lirikannya pada Toushiro. Tatapan curiga itu kentara jelas ditambah kerutan permanen di dahinya. Sedangkan Renji memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Inoue, melirik cemas ke arah Ichigo yang _notabene_ -nya tahu kalo pemuda itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama pada Toushiro.

Dan, Rukia semakin bertanya-tanya akan siapa sebenarnya orang yang duduk di belakangnya ini. Manik ungunya melirik di ujung kiri matanya, curiga tentu saja. Rukia tahu benar kalau penjelasan terakhir pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah diberitakan sebelumnya.

Fakta mengejutkan itu semakin menambah kemisteriusan akan sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima!_ " sapa Rukia sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya. Angin yang berembus dingin ini memaksanya buru-buru menutup pintu. Beruntung ia selalu membawa duplikat kunci rumah, jadi tak perlu repot menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

Kepala raven Rukia celingukan di sekeliling ruangan sepi dan sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang di dalam rumah, membuatnya berpikir kalau sedang tidak ada orang. Rukia pun kembali berjalan setelah melepas sepatunya lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam rak sepatu.

Langkah kakinya membawa Rukia memasuki dapur, tenggorokannya yang kering memaksanya untuk menemukan air minum. Namun sesaat setelah Rukia membuka pintu kulkas, saat itu pula ia terkejut luar biasa. Dadanya bergemuruh dan napasnya tercekat. Berdiri kaku bak patung _mannequin_ di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Onee-chan!" pekiknya cukup kuat dengan mata yang melotot.

Mendapati Hisana berdiri membelakanginya, yang baru disadari Rukia saat membuka kulkas. Suara ketukan pisau bertemu talenan lah yang mengejutkannya. Terlihat Hisana sedang sibuk memotong sayuran lengkap dengan celemeknya. Namun agak aneh karena Hisana tidak menggubris panggilan Rukia dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Suara ketukan pisau itu terdengar konstan. Membuat kedua alis Rukia yang tadinya terangkat kini jadi mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Tadi juga salam Rukia tidak dijawab. Berbagai dugaan memenuhi kepala Rukia antara 'kondisi kakaknya yang sedang tidak enak badan' atau 'mungkin kakaknya sedang ada masalah dengan Byakuya nii-san'. Tapi Rukia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya dan berbalik untuk mengambil botol air dari dalam kulkas.

Lalu menenggaknya begitu saja dengan beberapa kali tegukkan. Rukia melirik Hisana yang masih bergeming. Kembali mendapati sikap aneh kakaknya. Biasanya Hisana akan langsung marah-marah kalau melihat Rukia minum langsung dari botol air tanpa gelas. Menurutnya itu kebiasaan tidak baik bagi seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini tidak, dan Rukia semakin yakin kalau kakaknya sedang ada masalah.

Kembali memilih untuk tidak bertanya, dan mungkin lebih baik menunggu kakaknya sendiri yang bercerita. Kalau memang ada masalah.

Rukia pun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya agak sedikit hening ini. "Errr... Onee-chan, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas ku. Dan Onee-chan tahu, ternyata marganya Hitsugaya. Aku pikir mungkin saja dia adalah tetangga baru yang Onee-chan ceritakan kemarin. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata dia seumuran ku. Sikapnya sangat dingin dan misterius. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia duduk di belakang ku."

Rukia mengakhiri sesi ceritanya dan masih tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kakaknya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamarnya. "Aku akan ke kamar. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku saja Onee-chan."

Pesannya singkat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hisana sendirian di dapur. Kakinya mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rukia sangat mencemaskan kakaknya. Hisana yang murung dan pendiam terlihat aneh bagi Rukia. Tapi memaksa kakaknya untuk bercerita juga bukan keputusan terbaik. Lebih baik membiarkan kakaknya menenangkan diri dulu.

Lamunan singkat itu akhirnya mengantarkan Rukia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat memegang gagang pintu, tapi tak langsung membukanya. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya heran, ketika dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sejak tadi. Apa Shirayuki sedang tidur?"

Ia pun kembali melangkah cepat menuruni tangga. Berniat menemukan Shirayuki atau kembali menanyakan kakaknya tentang keberadaan anjing putih itu. Namun, sebelum niat itu keluar dari kerongkongannya, dan di waktu yang sama ketika langkahnya sampai di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka, saat itu pula—

CEKLEK

—terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Tak lama kemudian disusul—

" _Tadaimaaaaa_...," sahutan riang khas Hisana, kakaknya.

Bak diguyur hujan salju, Rukia membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi patung es dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku. Hawa dingin menjalar perlahan dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Wajahnya yang putih berubah pucat pasi seperti kehilangan darah. Rukia masih beku, bahkan ketika Hisana kembali berujar.

"Rukia, ternyata kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak menjawab salam one-chan?" nada kesal khas Hisana, kakaknya.

GUUK GUUK... dan gonggongan seekor anak anjing, Shirayuki, yang dicarinya.

Rukia meyakinkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Hisana di depan pintu. Gerakan lehernya terlihat patah-patah dengan mata ungu bulat yang melotot ngeri. Sampai ia berhasil mengarahkan seluruh wajahnya menghadap Hisana.

"Rukia, kau ini kenapa? Jangan menakutiku," tanya Hisana heran seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tengah dengan Shirayuki di pangkuannya.

Tidak salah lagi kalau itu kakaknya, Hisana. Rukia ingat benar bagaimana perangai kakaknya yang ceria dan berisik.

"Haaah~... aku lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya aku kelelahan seperti ini. _Ne_... Shirayuki, apa kau juga lelah berkeliling di pasar dengan ku?"

GUUK...

Melihat kakaknya asik bercengkrama dengan Shirayuki sama sekali tidak membuat hati Rukia tenang. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa kakaknya dan Shirayuki baru pulang dari pasar. Itu artinya saat Rukia pulang seharusnya kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, jelas-jelas tadi Hisana ada di dapur bahkan Rukia sempat berceloteh dengannya.

Secepat pemikiran itu datang, secepat itu juga ia menoleh ke arah dapur di belakangnya. Mencoba memastikan kembali bahwa Rukia tidak salah lihat. Dan begitu mendapati dapur yang kosong, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada jejak seseorang yang selesai memasak atau memotong sayuran. Jantungnya serasa anjlok.

Ya. Dapur itu bersih, bahkan sangat bersih. Dan Rukia menelan ludah saat merasa setetes keringat dingin baru saja melewati pelipisnya. Disusul sesuatu yang seperti meniup tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding hingga ke kulit kepala.

Jadi, siapa yang Rukia lihat di dapur tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Termenung di depan meja belajar dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka. Niat awalnya yang ingin belajar berubah jadi ajang melamun. Peristiwa ganjil yang dialaminya siang tadi benar-benar menyita pikiran Rukia. Tiga jam sudah ia duduk bertopang dagu, tapi tetap tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

Sampai terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Hisana dari luar.

"Rukiaaaa... makan malam sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun!"

Rukia menyahut, "Baik."

Segera ia beranjak dari depan meja belajar. Menunda lamunannya atau mungkin lebih baik dilupakan saja. Berharap kalau saja itu hanya sebuah delusi dari pikiran lelahnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dan bergegas untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

Melaksanakan acara makan malam yang biasa bersama Hisana nee-chan, Byakuya nii-san, dan Hitsugaya.

Hah, Hitsugaya?

Rukia mengucek matanya, memastikan delusi apalagi yang kali ini dilihatnya. Tapi ketika sosok mirip Hitsugaya itu tak kunjung hilang, Rukia jadi yakin kalau itu bukan sekedar delusi. Itu benar-benar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Murid baru dari kelas E-2, kelasnya. Hitsugaya yang dikira Rukia adalah tetangganya. Dan Hitsugaya itu kini duduk di depan Byakuya nii-san dengan raut dingin yang sangat dikenal Rukia. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Rukia, kenapa malah diam di situ? Ayo cepat duduk." tegur Hisana ketika melihat adiknya berdiri melongo.

Bahkan Rukia masing bengong saat menuruti perintah kakaknya. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Toushiro. Disusul Hisana yang meletakkan piring berisi lauk pauk di atas meja. Lalu menyediakan nasi di mangkuk dengan porsi sama. Mangkuk pertama diberikan pada Byakuya.

"Silahkan, Hitsugaya-san! Jangan sungkan," ujar Hisana seraya menyerahkan mangkuk nasi kedua kepada Toushiro.

Yang langsung diterima Toushiro dengan sedikit mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Rukia, kenapa kau diam saja? Kalian satu sekolah 'kan?" tangan kanannya terulur memberikan mangkuk nasi milik adiknya.

"Hah!" dan Rukia masih agak linglung ketika menerimanya.

"Tadi saat baru pulang dari pasar, nee-chan bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-san di depan rumah. Kupikir kalian satu sekolah karena seragam sekolahnya sama dengan mu. Jadi nee-chan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama dengan kita. Kau masih ingat tetangga baru yang nee-chan ceritakan kemarin 'kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan sedikit menambahkan fakta kalau—

"Dia adalah murid baru di kelas ku," penuturan Rukia yang mirip bergumam itu sedikit membuat mata Byakuya meliriknya.

"Benarkah?" dan juga mengundang pertanyaan mirip teriakan dari Hisana.

"Dia juga duduk di belakang ku," dan penuturan kedua ini sampai membuat Hisana sangat takjub memandang adiknya.

Lalu menoleh cepat ke arah Toushiro, "Apa itu benar Hitsugaya-san?"

"Aa," Toushiro mengangguk sekali sebagai tambahan.

Hal itu membuat Hisana bertepuk tangan senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berbinar, " _Sugoi_! Kalau begitu kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Iya 'kan!"

Hisana memberi usul dengan sangat antusias. Kepalanya menoleh bergantian ke arah Toushiro, Rukia, bahkan Byakuya. Menunggu salah satunya memberi tanggapan.

"Hisana," panggil Byakuya dengan suara khasnya.

 _Onyx_ Hisana langsung menatap Byakuya, berharap kalau suaminya akan ikut antusias menanggapi. Walau itu terdengar mustahil. Karena Byakuya memang tidak menanggapi, "Duduklah. Dan selamat makan."

.

.

.

Ketika Hisana sibuk membereskan sisa makan malam, Toushiro berpamitan. Langsung saja kakak perempuan Rukia itu menyuruh adiknya untuk mengantar Toushiro ke depan. Dan jelas sekali kalau itu perintah semena-mena karena tatapan Hisana melarang Rukia untuk berkata 'tidak'. Walaupun enggan tetapi Rukia tetap menurut.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," ujar Toushiro saat baru saja keluar rumah.

"Ucapkan itu pada Hisana nee-chan jangan padaku."

Mereka pun kembali terdiam setelah tanggapan singkat Rukia. Suasana canggung mulai kental terasa. Dan ditengah suasana yang kikuk, Toushiro kembali buka suara.

"Aku permisi!"

"Tunggu!" panggil Rukia tiba-tiba sesaat ketika Toushiro beranjak tiga langkah darinya.

Membuat Toushiro kembali menghadapnya. Rukia pun maju selangkah, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Emerald Toushiro menatap bergantian antara Rukia dan tangannya yang terulur di depannya. Kemudian tangannya pun bergerak menyambutnya dalam sebuah jabat tangan.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejarah pemboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang dijelasin Toushiro (penjelasan yang ketiga) adalah rahasia negara dan mulai terbongkar di depan publik sekitar tahun 2005, tapi belum diketahui di tahun 2000 (Maaf kalau salah). 
> 
> Yuki Sharaa

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, minna-san! Salam kenal...Yuki hadir dengan fic HitsuRuki bergenre mistery dengan setting AU. Dengan kata lain tidak ada shinigami-shinigamian atau hollow-hollowan. Untuk makna kata 'Enigma' sendiri bisa berarti teka-teki atau fenomena. Jadi, lanjutkan atau stop sampai disini? kalian yang tentukan readers. Mohon dukungannya!...RnR
> 
>  
> 
> Yuki Sharaa


End file.
